Record of the Dead
by awesomegirl13
Summary: The sound of crying filled the air. Yes, Ginny has given birth to her sixth child. "What should we name her?" "I don't know... I think we're running out of dead people to use." Read and review! Thanks, -Awesomegirl13


**_A Record of The Dead _**

**A/N: So this idea just came to me, and I had to write it. I had to. So sorry if I'm writing this instead of updating previous stories, but it's just a short OneShot. Soooo… cool. Oh, and the ending is a bit OOC. I know that Harry and Ginny only had three kids during the epilogue, don't worry. This is just a 'what if?' situation. **

**Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not own any of the names mentioned in this story.**

* * *

The sound of crying filled the air. It was a sweet crying though, a beautiful sounding cry. A stark contrast from the cries of war. This… this was a cry of peace. To Harry, it was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. Yes, Ginny had just given birth to her first beautiful child. Harry was standing by the bedside, looking down at his handsome new baby boy. He grinned from ear to ear, then smiled down at Ginny. The baby looked up at him, and let out a tiny little smile. He knew that he was looking at his father. Harry looked at his new born son. He was a puddle. This little baby. This adorable child. He was all his. "He looks just like you." Ginny said, smiling.

Harry grinned at her, before saying, "I don't know whether to be offended by that or not. I'm not bald yet you know!" Ginny laughed.

"How about _you_ name him." She said.

"James Sirius Potter." Harry said, without a pause. "He'll be named after two of the most wonderful men I knew."

* * *

The sound of crying filled the air, but it was a sweet sound. To Harry, it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. Yes, Ginny had just given birth to her second beautiful little boy. Mrs. Weasley stood off to the side, holding little two-year old James in her hands. She beamed down at her second grandson.

"What should we name him?" Ginny asked. "I was thinking maybe we could name him—"

"Albus Severus Potter!" Harry interrupted. "It's quite a wonderful name, you know, Ginny. He'll be named after the greatest wizard of all time, and one of the bravest men I ever knew."

"But… What if he gets made fun of at school? Albus Severus… it isn't a very… well… _common_ name."

"Anyone who makes fun of _my_ son will have to deal with the Head of the Aurors Office, and the Savior of the Wizarding World. I don't think anyone will make fun of him."

"I suppose you right. Albus Severus it is." She squeezed her new sleeping babies hand, and looked down at the new member of the Potter family.

* * *

The sound of crying filled the air again. By now, Harry had grown a bit used to the sound. Three year old James was standing near the bedside, marveling at the site of the new baby. Mrs. Weasley was there again, holding little Albus. Hermione was there too, helping watch over the little ones and giving Ginny support.

"What should we name her?" Harry asked Ginny, as he grinned down at the new baby girl. She giggled, and wrapped her entire hand around one of Harry's fingers. And that was it. She was the world and beyond to him. What can separate the love of a father from his baby girl?

"I think…" Ginny started. "Lets name her Lily Luna Potter. After your mother, and after one of my best friends."

"Lily Luna Potter. That's a beautiful name."

* * *

The sound of crying filled the air. This time, it was a little less than a happy cry for Harry. He had six year old James Sirius, four year old Albus Severus, three year old Lily Luna, two year old Remus Colin, and one year old Alice Nymphodora at home. This time is was just him, and Ginny. They were both so tired. Five kids was a lot to take care of, and now they were running out of energy, and running out of baby names.

"What should we name him?"

"I don't even know this time. I told you not to have any more kids!"

"It takes two to make a baby you know Harry."

"Well… yeah… but… I'm running out of names!"

"What about the list?"

"There's only a few more names on it. I'm running out of dead people to use!"

"How can we run out of dead people? We found in a whole war! Lets just use the ones we have then."

"Well, I'm trying to avoid using the names of Death Eaters, but we might have to go there if we run out of dead people on the light side. How about Bellatrix Narcissa? No?"

"It's a boy Harry, and lets try to avoid using the names of Death Eaters. Where's the list?"

"Okay. Lets see… we have… George's Ear."

"Eh."

"Dobby."

"Eh."

"Hedwig."

"Eh."

"That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not really feeling any of them."

"Well we need to find a combination of one of them…"

"Well, at this point I think it boils down to Hedwig George's Ear, Dobby Hedwig, or Dobby George's Ear."

"I think I like the last one. It sounds a bit more… manly."

"Well then! Dobby George's Ear Potter it is!"

"He'll be a beautiful child."

"I quite miss George's Ear."

"So does George sweetie."

And so the last, and final child was born into the Potter household. Dobby Hedwig's Ear! The son of the Great Harry Potter. Savior of the Wizarding World.

It has a nice ring to it.

_the end._

* * *

**A/N: So…. Yeah. That's about it. Hope you liked it? **

**Don't forget to review! I love each and every one of you! And hopefully I'll get off my lazy butt and update some of my other stories soon too. **

**Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


End file.
